character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Pietro Sinatra
Pietro Sinatra is the son of Don Pazzia, the head of the Pazzia Crime family, and is considered to be a disappointment with his happier, lighter heart. Due to this, he went off of his mother's last name, Sinatra, and escaped to America where he began to fight evil people like his father. At some point, he was visited by the spirit known as Abolla, who admired Pietro's courage. He granted him his eternal presence, causing Sinatra to gain power over foam and bubbles. He was originally underwhelmed by the new ability, although he always had found a way to make the smallest things work. He embraced the new ability, using various attacks and techniques through bubbles to make American gangsters tremble in their stolen boots. Pazzia gained word of his son's new ability and gave him the alias Schiuma, which, with Pazzia's large influence, spread all the way to America, where Pietro took the name as a compliment--motivation to further continue his journey and rid the world of darkness. Information Appearance XXX XXX Theme Songs *Fly Me To The Moon - Frank Sinatra *XXX *XXX Personality Pietro Sinatra is known for his light-hearted, bubbly, suave personality, and his extreme empathy for others. He attempts to please everyone and, in the process, often wears himself out. At the same time, he is extremely arrogant, a trait gained due to his immense skill with his abilities. Pietro often delves into matters that don't concern him at all simply out of a desire to help someone. The people around him will either love him or hate him, thinking he is extremely annoying or the friendliest person they've met. Pietro, raised in an Italian household, treats others with extreme politeness and respect, taking pride in his country and wanting to represent it in a positive way. Likes XXX Dislikes XXX Hobbies XXX Background ARC 1 XXX ARC 2 XXX Abilities *Suds - Due to Abolla's gift, Pietro can manipulate bubbles in whichever manner he likes, able to utilize it as one of the most versatile powers out there. **Bang! - Pietro can also create explosive bubbles, able to make them burst with destructive force whenever they make contact with an object or an enemy. *Liquidation - Pietro's talent with bubbles allowed his abilities to evolve to the next level, allowing him to manipulate any and all types of liquids, as they all bubble when boiled. While bubbles remain his point of focus, he likes to create constructs out of water, as it is the most basic liquid for him to manipulate. **Neptune's Trident - As stated, Pietro's favorite form of liquid manipulation is constructing items out of it--water, to be specific. He creates weaponry such as bullets, swords, guns, bows, tridents, polearms, and more, all of which he can utilize to his advantage. *Mirror, Mirror - Even past liquids as a whole, Pietro also became able to create and manipulate any type of reflections through the use of his bubbles. He is able to reflect not only opposing attacks, but also create illusions and reflect light. **Reflections - As a result of his training, Sinatra can use bubbles as lenses and reflect light to create concentrated light attacks against his enemies. *Italian Pride - Due to his Italian background and his natural charm as the son of a high-up, well-known individual, Pietro can persuade nearly anyone to follow his will through pure charisma and sweet-talking. Combat XXX Paraphernalia *XXX Techniques *XXX *XXX *XXX Limitations *Any attacker that is able to create disruptions may be able to pop his bubbles easily. *XXX *XXX Trivia *Pietro was primarily inspired by Caesar Zeppeli, a bubble-using hero in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 2: Battle Tendency. This was where he received his ability to create bubbles, some of his techniques, and his Italian heritage. *Pietro's last name, Sinatra, was inherited from the late and great Frank Sinatra. As such, one of his themes is an all-time favorite by the musician. *XXX Category:Male Characters Category:Character Sheets Category:King Kuda Sheets